User talk:Diablo./Archive I
Ooh Hey fam I was wondering if I could join this wiki and help out and whatnot? If it's open could I be a staff member or no?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey fam. If it's alright might I ask you a few questions?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:32, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Ok. First I was wondering if there was a way I could be like a admin or chat mod here? If not that's cool.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:34, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, as I said before no biggie. Just glad to be able to help out here. Also is there just going to be two clans?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I was hoping that I could have one of my OC leader's on here? Riverstar? In one of the clan's? Eventually.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:42, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Rad! Because that's basically whom River is— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:44, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, how soon will the RP be?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:48, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Well that gives me time to start on my characters families if that's alright? They'll be deceased.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:51, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Diablo???I thought you were to busy for Wikia.... 02:54, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have this idea, but idk if you'd be on board?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:57, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam could you join this whenever you can.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:28, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re; My Characters So am I allowed to request characters here yet? Also if I have any previous characters can you delete them? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:02, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Awesome, I'll probably start requesting after reading the Setting, I just read the Naming Guide xD (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:11, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I get it. WCCRP has become a child to me since the reboot. I'm determined to keep it active like it now, more activity - the better. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:15, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah. That sounds neat. You can mame a blog if you like, just let them know its there lol (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:21, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Re; StreamClan You forgor to add Sandshade in with his fam (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:31, September 19, 2017 (UTC) yo max hey so im back on here too since youre rebooting! I was wondering if caveclans leader was available/ if theres gonna be more than two clans? 00:45, 09/20/2017 Sick, thank u mate 12:45, 09/20/2017 Re; SC MC Hey I'm not surr if you had someone planned yet but if not could I get the mc for StreamClan? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 10:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) That's fine, just give me the name of my dude/girl's predecessor. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:18, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Lemme think up a name and whatnot and I'll request the lil dude/girl. You said character count was 20? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty thanks. I'll have to work through some of my characters on that one. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 13:16, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Naming Guide Would you mind if I used the basics of the naming guide on one of my wikis? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 14:57, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Just the basic format, I'm fairly sure most everyobe knows the basic suffices and such. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:31, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Rad. I'll five credit to you as I thinm you were active on the wiki at one point. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:46, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Warriors of the Seas. I'm doing a basic reboot on it and just restarting the Clans. I'm currently writing up the history. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:49, September 21, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? A majority of my characters names came from the ailuronymy thing. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:56, September 21, 2017 (UTC) gotchu, thanks mate 00:33, 09/22/2017 hjordis & another question ok so honestly I feel really honoured to have been asked to do a charart for one of ur chars bc your art is amazing so i'm hoping I can make her look hot. what fur length is this little love, though, and how old is she? i'm probably gonna do her adult first because my first one in a set is usually the best so I want her adult to be the best lol. also, do you happen to have an oriental/foreign built edit of the adult blank (preferably that one for now, but I will need the rest for doing my baby Lenox's set?) 16:53, 09/22/2017 bless 21:17, 09/22/2017 omg thank u so much! also just sent in a request to change my username to .iFerk (only because just plain old 'Ferk', and '.Ferk', 'Ferk.', and '.Ferk.', were taken) (also it reminds me of that movie iRobot, which is pretty good) 23:25, 09/22/2017 ye, my first username was 'Snowfern', and then I changed that one to 'Fernflight', then I made a new account bc I didn't like fernflight anymore (though sometimes, I still go to type it into the "owner" field on character and/or clan pages). I got tired of having to type out Nervousbreakdance (and I don't even actually like. dance. it's the name of Patrick stump's record label). also ive been online like all day and no one's online rip. I keep telling myself "just because it's my day off doesn't mean everyone else is going to be online" (and you're 14 hours ahead of me, so i'm assuming you were sleeping lol) 23:40, 09/22/2017 gotchu! 01:12, 09/23/2017 Re; WCCRP Advertising Hey I was basically gonna make this whole forum thing on advertising a wiki (well blog really) I'm advertising WotS and was wondering if you'd like yours advertised too? Like just one whole blog fot advertising wikis so it isn't cluttered with advertising. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:57, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! When my phone will let me I'll make a blog on it. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:01, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Also did you plan on staying on WotS? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:06, September 23, 2017 (UTC) That's all cool fam. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:15, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Re; Characters If its not too much to ask could I get my characters deleted? 05:33, February 3, 2018 (UTC)